Reality
by UchiWave
Summary: What is the reality of a kunoichi’s world? sasusaku , naruhina, shikatema, sai ino TRIGGER WARNING, READ A/N


A/N: Hey guys. It's me again, this fic was inspired by the modern world (you'll see how). But the only change in this fic is that they were able to bring Sasuke back and they're all 16 and 17 in this fic. TRIGGER WARNING (MENTIONS OF RAPE)

Let's begin,

They were at TenTen's house this time. Every week or so, the Konoha 12 ( plus Temari at times) would meet up. It wasn't a party, or a dinner per say, it was more like a reassurance meeting. The life of a shinobi meant that there were hundreds of people's' blood on your hands. It meant that you sent hundreds, or even thousands, of people to the afterlife. It would make sense that your mentality can waver sometimes.

So, to relive some of that weight, the 13 would meet up at someone's house, to share and catch up and just escape for a while. They'd had been doing this for about 3 years now. It had made the teams a lot closer. Nobody really ever missed out on the meetings. Hell, even Shikamaru CHOSE to show up.

But, this meeting just felt grimmer than the usual ones. Everybody had a smile plastered on their faces , though the energy wasn't there. There was sadness lingering in the air.

They all wandered around. Some sitting and drinking, some standing, some talking with each other.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata looked up as she saw the pink tuft of hair conversing with her.

"H-h-hello Sakura."

Hinata tried her best not to stutter. She had actually gotten good at it the past few years. She wasn't as shy anymore.

"Are you okay?" ,Sakura placed a hand on her knee in a comforting matter , "your stammers are back and you look...uneasy."

It was true. Hinata was uneasy. Everything about her was. She had mixed feelings about what had happened on her last mission. She had cried about it for days, but also tried to convince herself that she should be thankful to still be alive.

Kiba joined the two, "Yeah Hinata, what's wrong? You've been more out of it lately."

Now this had sparked the attention of the rest of the group. All of them sitting down in a circle. Naruto sat beside her, Kiba sitting on the other side. The rest filled in the circle. Sakura still sitting across from her but scooting out so they could all fit. The rest of the girls sat with their respective teams. As each of them sat down, they all looked at her with worrying and questioning eyes.

Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was being pressured. More questions came up as she internally panicked, "Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" , "Hey Hinata , it's okay." She felt like she was going to barf. She knew she basically signed up for this choosing the life of a shinobi, but it still hurt. More concerning statements and questions floated around her. Everyone was going to try comforting her, but they heard a small voice, barely over a whisper.

"I was..." Her fingers twiddled around her jacket , occasionally scratching her own fingers so hard that she was almost bleeding. She finally gave in to herself though, knowing that she would explode sooner or later. A tear ran down her cheek before she even knew it.

"raped. Three days ago, on our mission."

Even though it seemed as the world has stopped spinning around the 13, even though it seemed everything had stilled and silenced, she could hear the hearts break and shatter. Naruto and Kiba went to hug her for comfort and reassurance, though she didn't know if it was to comfort them, or her. She normally would have freaked at the contact between her and Naruto, but too much was running through her head right now.

But then, she heard a sniffle across from her, then a sharp inhale.

"I was too. 4 months ago." Hinata's head snapped up to look at Sakura. Face emotionless but tears screaming for help. Naruto's eyes shot up to look at Sakura, his best friend, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Sasuke looked at her with disbelief, then eyes softening and he as well, went to hug her.

"So was I." This time, the voice came from the blonde with the pony tail. Tears steadily flowing down her red cheeks. "3 weeks ago." Everyone's attention was then turned to her. Sai looked in her direction. Somber and pity overflowing in his facial expressions. And then their head snapped back to the other direction,

"It happened to me too. 1 year ago." The boys in the group were in utter shock. How could they let their teammate, their comrade, their _friend_ go through such a thing? TenTen sniffled and then started to softly sob. Lee and Neji there to comfort her, though the sadness kept spilling over.

"I was also..." Temari cleared her throat, the spoke in a quieter voice, "raped." Shikamaru's head snapped to her. The boys in the group instantly glanced around. Looking at their female teammates being so broken , for so long, without them having any clue. They glanced at each other too, with disgust towards the offenders of the girls, and with condolence towards the other girls.

Quiet sobs filled the room.

"I'm going to beat those motherfuckers' asses."

Kiba suddenly exclaimed.

"Kiba-kun-"

"Yeah I'm gonna pound them into the ground for pulling that type of bullshit!"

Naruto replied.

The other boys seemed to agree too. Nods at the crude statements towards those disgusting men , faced practically filling up with hate.

"Guys." ,The boys instantly silenced, ready to aid to anything Sakura was to ask for. But she didn't ask. "This is a_ normal occurance_ for kunoichi like us. It's _reality._"

Shikamaru's face instantly turned sour at the words 'normal occurance' and 'reality'.

"_NORMAL?!_ THIS SHOULDNT BE NORMAL , THIS IS UTTERLY DISGUST-"

"Shika," Ino spoke up now. "She's right. We chose the shinobi life , and being females, this is basically comes with the job."

The boys silenced. Contemplating the words.

TenTen's voice became audible again, "Tsunade-sama had even called us in just for this very topic, she even had to go through the trauma" she sniffled and cleared her throat before continuing, "Possibly not even the strongest of us all could stop our body from being used and taken. Unwillingly."

"It even happens to civilians too. We've had to imprison many offenders for this in Suna, even some to be eliminated. It's the modern world. Men have gotten too much knowledge and have gained such crude ideas and lost respect for the gender that birthed them." Temari spoke.

Then Chouji spoke up, after being silent for the whole time. Not even bothering a look at food tonight.

"I know we can't do anything now except comfort you girls. All I can say is that, it is _NOT_ your fault. It never is. And I think I can speak for all of the boys when I say that I am truly sorry you have to go through that. And I'm sorry that we had let it happen on our watch. But we'll make sure to never let it happen again. But one thing is, we're still here, and we're not leaving."

All the girls nodded someberly. And then they sat. In silence. Crying and some still sobbing. Sadness overtook the room. But so did comfort. Comfort in knowing that the truest of friends will always be there for you, even in your darkest of times.

A/N: There it is. I'm sorry if this is too dark , but I really wanted to address this topic. But here you go. I know it's not the best, but it should be heard, or read. This particular topic takes action way too many times in reality and it's not okay. Anyways, love you all


End file.
